


Skirts

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Crossdressing, Crossdressing Kink, F/M, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-05
Updated: 2012-07-05
Packaged: 2017-11-09 05:47:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/452026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They look great on the both of you. They look better on the floor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Skirts

You’ve never been shy about your love of fashion—Kanaya might have you beat in knowledge of the realm, but you make up for a lack of fashion sense with fashion enthusiasm—Which sounds pretty silly when you say it out loud.

That’s not to say that you have _no_ fashion sense, just not as much as one Miss Maryam.

You’ve amassed quite a collection of eclectic designs since your time in the game, and you make no secret of the fun you have playing dress up with said designs. Much of your collection isn’t what’s considered casual every-day wear, and waiting for an appropriate occasion to wear such awesome attire would simply take too long!

Playing dress up alone isn’t quite as fun as dressing up with a friend, though—and dressing up with a friend is eclipsed in fun-ness by the entertainment of dolling yourself up with your boyfriend-slash-matesprit-slash-insert-culturally-sensitive-term-of-endearment-here.

Though he has no shortage of flashy accoutrements of his own, and has no qualms with donning them at the drop of a hat for both your entertainment and his own, you both find that dressing up in _your_ clothes is far more amusing.

Not amusing ha-ha by any means. You have no qualms in admitting that he wears some of your dresses better than you do (though his shoulders are a bit broad for most of your tops), and aside from that, you wear far sillier things than he would ever think to adorn himself with. Though you do find yourself laughing during your little fashion experiments, you’re generally laughing at yourself or, when he deigns to crack a grin, with him.

Oh, yes, your games of dress up are very fun.

You think your favorite part might be when the skirts hit the floor, though.

It usually follows a sleeve slipping from your shoulder, or a skirt swishing ju st right around his thighs—a glimpse of the space between hem and stocking, or a hint of collarbone highlighted by the glitter of jewelry. Fashion and decorum are forgotten and you suddenly both regret picking outfits with so many fucking laces and buttons because God they take so long to get off!

Sometimes the clothes don’t come off at all. Sometimes your skirt is pushed roughly up your thigh and your leggings pulled down until they just dangle from one foot as you wrap your legs around his waist under the miniskirt he borrowed from you that you will not be getting back. Sometimes you only manage to undo two buttons on his blouse before you give up and shove your hands up beneath the hem, feeling the skin beneath the palms of your hands and the silk at their backs all at once.

Taffeta and velvet and who knows what else rustle together as you tangle fingers in his perfectly coiffed hair, taking care not to let them catch his earrings. There’s lipstick all over both of your faces, smeared with sweat and proving itself less waterproof than it had claimed, and your thighs rub against fishnet and lace while the jangling of jewelry echoes around the room, mingling with moans and gasps and screams.

You call each other beautiful and other names and ruin each other’s skirts.

**Author's Note:**

> Most depictions of March Eridan or Eridan crossdressing at all are usually used for cheap laughs and that really irritates me. I was peeved about the March Eridan tag on tumblr and ended up writing this so. . . yeah.


End file.
